That Hat of His
by kahleeselogie33
Summary: Follow Peeta and Katniss through thier journey of being friends and eventially lovers. Rated M for later chapters;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me;) I know my grammer probably isn't great and i may have some spelling errors so I apologize in advance. I'm super excited to continue this story and have some big ideas for it. The POV will mostly be Katniss but sometimes Peeta, and there will be other characters from THG so be patient. Rating is T for now but I will eventually move it to M;) This is just the first chapter to don't expect a bunch of extra detail. I'll to get to that later! Reviews are much aprreciated and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy cheeky readers;)**

Peeta and Katniss had been friends since they were 13. Their friendship began after Katniss' father died while serving in Iraq. Her mother had no choice but to pack up and move the family to Rhode Island to live with Katniss' grandparents. Prim, Katniss' younger sister, quickly took up to the new lifestyle and within the first month of the move she had a flock of new friends. Katniss on the other had trouble in that department and spent most of her 7th grade in a new school without a single person to talk to. Middle school is rough on its own but then you add a fatherless loner girl with an obsession for black clothes and strange music it becomes almost unbearable. Katniss met Peeta when he commented on her Ben Howard concert t shirt on the last day of 7th grade. She still remembers the Mets baseball hat he was wearing and the way his eyes shone when he introduced himself. They were inseperable after that.

Flash forward 5 years and Katniss was still baffled about how lucky she was to have a friend like Peeta. The two of them were only a month away from graduating high school and already had big plans for the summer and college. They both got into NYU and their parents agreed to let them share an apartment. A year ago this news would have made her ecstatic, but as of late the mere thought of having Peeta sleeping down the hall from her every night made her cheeks hot and her stomach flip.

Katniss was sitting on the floor in front of her locker reading when the familiar smell of cologne and cinnamon filled her nostrils. It was instinct to close her eyes and breathe in any time she smelled the truly intoxicating smell. She closed her book and looked to the right, sure enough Peeta was sitting next to her. He was wearing that hat of his only it was backwards and she could see his blonde curls flicking out the sides. _He needs a haircut_ Katniss thought.

Katniss sighed and pulled her ear buds out, "You need a haircut,"

Peeta brought his hand up to pull his hat off and run his hand through his hair.

God she loved when he did that.

"Uhm okay mom. And you know how the ladies love it when my hair is a little long," he said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Katniss knew all too well how much 'the ladies' loved Peeta. He was everything most girls looked for in a mate, tall, fit and lean, blonde, sparkling blue eyes, and had enough charm to get you to do what he wanted with just a flash of his dazzling smile.

"Oh okay, keep thinking that boy wonder," Katniss replied with maybe a little too much bitterness in her tone.

Peeta flinched slightly, "Woah, what's worng with you this morning. Did someone not get enough sleep?" Peeta said while sticking his bottom lip out to form a pouty face.

Katniss didn't want to admit that she had actually slept great and that the reason she was mad was because the thought of Peeta with a girl made her want to punch her locker.

Instead she sucked in a breath and smiled her most impressive smile, "No, just the mere sight of you this early in the morning makes me irritable," on that last word Katniss extended her fist to the side and playfully punched Peeta in the stomach.

Peeta laughed and grasped his stomach and threw his head back, "Oh the pain! The ribs are broken for sure! Don't look, I don't want you to see me cry!"

Katniss was laughing, she knew he was joking of course, which was why Peeta was her best friend. Somehow he always managed to make her forget about all of her worries. They looked at each other in a fit of laughter and locked eyes. Slowly their laughing faded and they just sat looking at each other. Katniss coughed and readjusted her hair.

"I need to get to class, I don't think I did my math homework right last night and I need to check with Mr. Doerry," Katniss said.

Peeta started to stand up and Katniss couldn't help but notice how his muscle flexed under his thermal shirt and her cheeks heated up.

Peeta extended a hand to help her up and she grabbed it, "Kat, I told you I would help you in math and I'm sure I'm a much better teacher than Doerry,"

Of course he would be a better teacher than Doerry who was boring and old and not nearly as pretty to look at.

Katniss smirked and threw her bag over her shoulder, "Ooo but Mr. Doerry is so hot with those glasses and mustard colored shirts. He makes me so hot just sitting here thinking about how he's gonna show me the proper way to solve a matrix," Katniss jokingly closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to look sensual, "Mmm, say y-intercept again Mr. Doerry."

Katniss laughed and opened her eyes and was shocked to see Peeta. His eyes were dark and his cheekbones were slightly red. _Shit was he turned on?_ Katniss thought and smiled to herself.

Peeta gave a shaky laugh and coughed, "You think you're so funny don't you? Am I taking you to lunch?"

Katniss smiled, " Meet you at your car?"

Peeta turned on his heels and began walking away while raising his hand in a lazy solute, "Sure thing boss."


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: Anything written in bold is a text, hopefully it's not too confusing! Enjoy;)**

Katniss hurried out to the school parking lot, keeping her eyes open for Peeta's black Jeep Commander. She was a few yards away when she saw Peeta casually leaning up against his car looking at his phone while Delly Cartwright did everything in her power to keep Peeta intrigued. Delly was one of the many girls who threw themselves at Peeta on a regular basis. Katniss heard her phone buzz so she fished it out her jean pocket to see she had a text from Peeta

**Please hurry! Delly is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat! **

Katniss shook her head and started walking a little more briskly to Peeta. Just as she approached them she heard Delly saying something about prom and how she didn't have date yet.

Peeta looked over and saw Katniss and immediately sighed in relief and hitched his arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer, "Sorry Delly but I'm taking Katniss to prom, I'm sure there's someone else you can go with,"

Katniss looked at Peeta in confusion, she knew nothing of going to prom with Peeta , in fact she thought they were gonna ditch but Katniss could see that Peeta was pleading for her to go along with it.

She relaxed under Peeta's arm and said, "Yeah, sorry Delly we planned this out a while ago. Anyways, if I remember correctly you said your dress was green and let' be honest, green does nothing for Peeta's complextion,"

Peeta squeezed Katniss' shoulder using the arm that was draped over her shoulder, warning Katniss to shutup, "You heard her Delly. We better get going then."

Delly looked like she wanted to cry but instead she just said, "Yeah I totally get it. So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

"You betcha," Peeta said while opening the car door for Katniss.

Peeta and Katniss were about 5 minutes away from Tinker's, their local sandwich shop, when Katniss couldn't take it any longer.

"Did you mean it when you said that we would be going to prom together? Cause I thought you said we weren't going to go. And I don't have a dress or anything ," Katniss looked at Peeta in anticipation.

Peeta just laughed and said, "I figured you would freak and over analyze things when I brought that up. And to answer your question I was being serious. I thought about it and prom could be fun especially if I went with you,"

Peeta looked at Katniss with a look that made her heart flutter. Why did he do this to her? It wasn't fair. And as much as Katniss didn't want to admit it the idea of going to prom with Peeta did sound fun.

"Well in that case, you got yourself a date to the prom Mellark," Katniss said while flashing a grin.

"The eagerness in your voice is making me think I should get a hotel room for after," Said Peeta as he winked a Katniss

Katniss' stomach flipped and her cheeks flushed. Katniss thanked God when they finally pulled into the parking lot at Tinker's. They both hopped out of the car and Peeta jogged ahead to open the door for Katniss. Peeta went to the counter to order their usual while Katniss found a spot to sit. She looked down and saw she had a text from Johanna.

**What the fuck brainless! Why didn't u tell me that u and dough boy were going to prom?! U made me think I was gonna have to go alone with Cato! This is so exciting! TGIF so we can go dress shopping after school. I already told Madge and Annie so don't plan on doing anything from 3-6! Meet me after school and I'll drive you home. Love ya bitch!**

Katniss rolled her eyes. She became friends with Johanna last summer when they both started working at the movie theater. Johanna was crazy and a little mean at times but she was cool and it was nice to have a girlfriend. Katniss had known Annie and Madge since freshmen year, they were two peas in a pod so Katniss was always a third wheel when she hung out with them but they were cool enough. Katniss started texting her reply when Peeta came and sat down in front of her.

"Who ya texting? " Peeta asked while handing Katniss her sandwich and soda.

Katniss grabbed it and took a sip of her drink, "Just Johanna. Delly's big mouth already told the whole school that you were taking me to prom so now Johanna wants to take me dress shopping after school. Which is probably a good idea seeing as prom is next week. I know we had plans to see a movie after school but something tells me saying no to Johanna is a bad idea,"

Peeta bit into his sandwich and nodded his head replying, "Yeah you should go, the step monster told me I have to work at the bakery today anyways,"

Katniss smiled, "That little bitch, do you want me to beat her up?"

Peeta started laughing and cleared his throat, "As much as I know you could kick her ass, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Katniss nodded in agreement and stood up to throw her trash away, "We better get going now if we wanna make it back in time,"

Peeta stood up and they headed out to the car. Once they got back to the school Katniss swore she saw at least 5 girls glare at her as she and Peeta walked to her locker. Did they really think Peeta was gonna go to prom with them. He constantly rejected them but for some reason they never got the hint.

Peeta turned to face Katniss once they got to her locker, "Well have fun shopping, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Katniss shook her head and Peeta started to walk away but then abruptly turned around, "Oh and Katniss, pick an orange dress, you always look good in orange. And make sure there's a lot of cleavage,"

Peeta added a wink at the end turned back around and walked off. Katniss couldn't ignore the grin creeping on her face and the butterflies in her stomach. She was incredibly excited to knock the socks off of Peeta Mellark when she found the perfect dress.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss ran into her house while Johanna waited in the car. She needed to check in and get some money. Katniss' mom was a nurse so income on their own wasn't great but since they lived with Katniss' grandparents they took care of the cost of living and money was no longer an issue. Katniss knew her mom wouldn't be home yet but her grandparents should just be tuning into their 3pm showing of Jepordy.

Katniss quickly walked into the living room, "Hey, I'm home but only for a second,"

Katniss' grandpa, Haymitch, looked up over his glasses and smiled, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave sweetheart?"

Katniss shifted on her feet and reflexively brought her hand to her braid, something she did when she got anxious, "Well Peeta and I agreed that it might be interesting to go to prom after all and Jo is waiting outside to take me dress shopping,"

Effie, Katniss' grandma, smirked, "Mmm very interesting indeed. Whose idea was it to go to prom? I thought you hated the idea of people spending money on a such 'useless and egotistacal display of affection', those are your words of course,"

Katniss sighed because that was how she felt about prom, but now that Peeta wanted to go with her, even if it was just as friends, she figured she could dress up and pretend not to care how silly the idea of prom was.

"It was Peeta's idea but I agreed. You only have one chance to go to your senior prom after all. And we would just be going as friends," Katniss added that last part to make sure her grandparents didn't ask any embarassing questions that she wasn't prepared to answer quite yet.

Haymitch smiled, "Well Peeta is a very charming boy and I'm sure you guys will have fun. I'm guessing you'll need money for the dress? My card is in my wallet on the counter. Try not to clean out my bank, and have fun kiddo,"

Katniss ran over to give each of her grandparents a kiss on the cheek, grabbed the card and ran back out to the car.

Approximately 20 minutes later the girls pulled up to Esmerelda's, a dress shop, and Katniss tried to mentally prepare herself for the task ahead. She hated shopping, especially dress shopping, her wardrobe consisted of ripped jeans and t shirts so the idea of wearing something that would show her skin made her feel nervous.

"I could have found a dress by myself you know," Katniss said while browsing through a section of rather scandalous looking dresses.

"Uhm based off the dresses you're looking at right now, something tells me it's incredibly necessary for us to have come along," Annie said while grabbing Katniss' hand and dragging her to a rack of longer more appropriate looking dresses.

Madge was eyeing a sparkly pink dress when she looked at Katniss with a particualry sly grin, "So Katniss, you and Peeta huh?"

Katniss coughed and glared at her, "Yeah no, not even, we're going as friends, you guys know that."

All 3 girls nodded their heads indicating they didn't believe it one bit but to Katniss' relief they dropped the topic probably knowing how anxious those kind of things made her.

Johanna pulled out a dress and handed it to Katniss, "You said you wanted something orange right?"

Katniss grabbed the dress and headed to the dressing room. She got the dress on and turned to look in the mirror. The dress was incredible. The orange was the perfect shade, like a sunset, and the detailing was amazing. The section where Katniss' chest was had rhinestone flowers everywhere. The dress then flowed down to her feet with extra pieces of material to add more texture and depth. Katniss also couldn't deny the fact that her boobs looked amazing.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room, "Well what do you guys think?" Katniss said while holding her arms out.

The 3 girls stood with their mouths open and Madge squeeled, "Oh my God Katniss! You look like a Greek goddess,"

Johanna crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm telling you this right now brainless, if Peeta didn't like you before, he definitely will after he sees you in that dress,"

Katniss smiled inwardly, that was exactly what she wanted to happen, "Looks like we have a winner then. That was easier than I thought,"

Annie smiled, "It helps that you're incredibly pretty and anything you picked would have looked amazing,"

Johnna nodded in agreement, "seriously though Kat, who knew you such a great rack, I'm a little jealous right now. Hell I'm a lot jealous right now,"

Katniss had a hard time believing these girls. Annie was tall and slim with tangly brown hair and sea green eyes aka she was gorgeous, Johanna was petite and exoctic with her short dark hair and cat like eyes, and Madge was the definition of 'girl next door' with her shiny blonde hair and blue eyes.

After they bought the dress Johanna dropped Katniss off at her house. Katniss immediately went to her room to start on her homework. 30 minutes into her AP bio homework and Prim barged into the room.

"Let me see it!" Prim said while heading to Katniss'closet.

Katniss stood up and grabbed the garment bag that held her new dress, "What do you think little duck?'

Prim was grinning ear to ear, "Oh Katniss it's beautiful, I can't wait to see you wear it!"

For once Katniss actually agreed with her sister, "Thanks I'm actually pretty excited too,"

Both girls turned and sat on the bed and Prim reached out to touch Katniss' braid, "I'm really glad you're happy Kat, you deserve to be,"

Katniss sighed and laid down on her back. For a while after her dad died Katniss wasn't sure if she was ever gonna be able to fill the aching hole in her chest and truly be happy again. But the truth was that the day she met Peeta was the same day the hole stopped hurting so bad. At first Katniss was content with being friends with Peeta, it was what she needed and imagining him as more than a friend seemed weird but one day that all changed.

They were juniors in high school and Peeta was currently dating a girl who was in college. Peeta wasn't one to have girlfriends but at the time he was having a rough time at home with his parents and Glimmer, his girlfriend, was an easy distraction. Peeta and Katniss were sitting at the watering hole and the sun was shining on Peeta and he was talking about what it was like to truly make out with someone and that's when Katniss realized. She realized that she wished she was the girl who was kissing Peeta, pulling that hat of his off and touching his hair, counting the freckles that dusted his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, the girl to feel his long eyelashes brush along her cheeks as he leaned into kiss her. Katniss loved him and she would love him for the rest of her life even if they never became more than friends.

Katniss wasn't anywhere close to being fully healed but the more she was around Peeta the more whole she felt.

Prim leaned down and kissed Katniss' temple, "I'll let you finish your homework,"


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later, its prom day and the girls are getting ready…_

"Katniss would you just sit still!" Madge yelled while grasping Katniss' shoulders to immobilize her.

It was prom day and the 4 girls including Katniss, Johanna, Madge, and Annie were hastily getting ready. Katniss had spent a grueling 4 hours of waxing, scrubbing, and filing everything. She was currently having Madge do her hair and then she would move onto makeup. In two hours the girls would be picked up by their dates and then go to dinner before heading to prom. The whole day Katniss had been so anxious for the night that she made herself sick. She kept switching between twirling her fingers in her lap and reaching up to touch her hair, note the reason that Madge was currently scolding her.

Katniss quickly jerked her hands back down into her lap, "I'm sorry I just wanna make sure you're not gonna make my hair look stupid,"

Madge sighed and rolled her eyes behind Katniss, "Would you relax, your hair is gonna look great. I know what I'm doing, I don't wanna make you look like something you're not so I'm gonna take what you normally do and make it better,"

Katniss knew she should relax but it was incredibly hard for her. This is what she did, she freaked out about things only to be proven just how wrong she had been. Katniss had always had anxiety but when her dad died things got worse. She would stay awake all night pacing back and forth or rocking on her bed. One time in 9th grade her history class was having a party and everyone was talking very loudly and something just snapped and Katniss started to hypervenolate. Everyone just stopped and looked at her, Peeta took her out to the woods behind the school and just held Katniss for hours until she calmed down.

Thinking about the traumatic memory, Katniss bent down to grab her "relax pills", as her mom liked to call them, and took 2.

"I know I shouldn't doubt you Madge," Katniss said while knocking back the pills, "Are you almost done?"

Madge added a few more bobby pins then turned Katniss around to look in the mirror.

Katniss stepped closer to see the intricate work a little better. Her hair was braided into a french braid but not the normal braid Katniss usually did. The curls that had taken an hour were now used to create more body while shorter strands were left out to create a messy yet elegant look. The braid itself was thick with smaller braids woven through along with an orange beaded strand to match her dress. Katniss couldn't have imagined a more appropriate hairstyle.

Madge looked at Katniss in anticipation, "Well, do you like it or not?"

Katniss turned back around and hugged her friend, "It looks great Madge, remind me to make this up to you,"

Johanna and Annie returned from the spare bedroom where they were doing each other's makeup. They both looked gorgeous. Johanna's feline features were enhanced with winged eyeliner, ruby red lips, and her angular cheekbones shone with blush. Annie kept it simple with dark green eye shadow to match her dress and bronzed skin.

Katniss smiled at them, "You guys look great, Cato and Finnick won't be able to keep their hands off you,"

Johanna laughed, "Hell no, Cato better keep his hands off me. The only reason I'm going with him is because I didn't wanna go alone and let's face it, he's a great lay,"

Annie playfully hit Johanna on the arm, "Jo try to behave tonight, and thank you Katniss, you look beautiful too but I need to do your makeup so let's get going,"

Annier grabbed Katniss' arm and drug her to the spare bedroom. 30 minutes later Annie said she was done but that she wanted Katniss to get dressed before she saw the final look. Katniss pulled her strapless gown on and had Johanna zip up the back. She then allowed Madge to apply a shimmery bronze lotion all over her arms and chest in order to "enhance her boobs and make her skin glow".

Kantiss looked at her friends who all looked amazing then turned to look at herself. At first glance she couldn't even recognize the beautiful creature in front of her until she looked into her grey eyes that were shining through the smoky brown makeup. Her cheekbones were dusted with a light pink blush and her lips looked plump from the nude pink lip gloss. The shimmery lotion made her already tanned skin look illuminated and she showed just enough cleavage to look classy but not trashy.

Katniss laughed in disbelief and looked at her friends, "You bitches performed a miracle!"

Madge squeeled and flipped her blonde curly hair to the side, "I can't wait to see Peeta drool when he sees you,"

_Peeta!_ Katniss remembered. He was the whole reason she was doing this so he better at least think she looked good. Katniss slipped her gold heels on and went to check her phone. Sure enough she had a text from Peeta.

**Hey kat, me and the guys are 5 min away. I hope I got the right flower bracelet thingy cause if not you're just gonna have to deal. See you soon!**

Katniss was 80% sure she was gonna throw up. What if when she got to the dance he ditched her for someone else? What if he thought she looked stupid all dressed up, pretending to be someone she would never be, a normal teenage girl. Katniss grabbed her headphones and locked herself in the bathroom. When all else failed she listened to music. Katniss let out a big breath and slumped on the cold tiled floor and listened to Every Breathe you Take by The Police.

"You can do this Everdeen, it's just a stupid dance," Katniss said to herself.

3 minutes later and loud knock startled Katniss out of her peaceful mind, "The boys are here Kat! What are you doing in there? Taking a shit?" Yelled Johanna from the other side of the door.

Katniss sighed, shut off her music and slowly got up to open the door.

_Peeta's POV_

Peeta looked in his rearview mirror to adjust his tie one more time and stepped out of the car. He waited in the driveway for Cato, Finnick, and Gale to show up. Peeta wasn't really close friends with any of these guy accept for finnick, especially Gale. He hated that asshole. Mostly because of what happened last year at a house party. Peeta dragged Katniss to a huge end of the year party and you could say they both got pretty wasted. Next thing Peeta knew he was beating the crap out of a naked Gale while Johanna dressed an incredibly drunk and equally naked Katniss. Peeta hated that Katniss lost her virginity in such a meaningless way with a guy like Gale.

Peeta pushed the negative thoughts aside and wiped his sweaty palms on his black slacks and clutched onto the plastic container with the flowers.

Finnick hopped out of his car and eyed Peeta up and down, "Damn Peet, you're lookin real sexy. I may just have to break up with Annie so I can get a piece of that fine ass,"

Peeta laughed and turned around pretending to drop something so he could bend over, "You like that Odair?"

The two boys laughed as Cato and Gale showed up. The girls were at Madge's house so her dad opened the door and motioned for the boys to come in. Madge's dad was the mayor and normally Peeta would be nervous around a guy of such authority but Mr. Undersee was pretty cool.

"The girls will be down in a minute, make yourself at home, I'm sure the misses is gonna want to take pictures,"

Peeta sighed and strolled into the kitchen to get a drink of water and relax a little. He wasn't sure why he asked Katniss to go to prom, well that was a lie, he did know why he asked her, but he didn't need to think about that right now. He was nervous enough.

Peeta returned back to where everyone else was and that's when he saw her. Katniss was standing in front of Peeta and she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Peeta had always thought Katniss was beautiful but the way her makeup was done and the way her hair framed her face made her look more confident and Peeta couldn't deny the fact that it made her incredibly sexy. Suddenly he needed to touch her so Peeta took her in for a hug. _God she smells so amazing,_ Peeta thought as he ran his hand down her braid.

Katniss laughed and looked at him questionably, "What are looking at weirdo?"

Peeta ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing, you just look really pretty, like really really pretty,"

Katniss looked down and her cheeks turned even redder. That was the Kantiss Peeta knew. The Katniss that got red from pretty much everything, the Katniss who had no idea how truly amazing she was.

"Thanks Mellark, you look really dashing yourself, like really really dashing," Katniss said mockingly.

Peeta slung his arm around her shoulder, something he did when he just wanted to feel her warmth, "Hush, let's take these pictures, I'm starving,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: POV will be in Katniss' unless told otherwise! And feel free to look up the songs I talk about, they're all really cool songs! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and reviews are much appreciated:) **

Katniss sat in the passenger seat of Peeta's Jeep while he came around to help her out. Dinner was fun but Katniss couldn't really concentrate on the food when all she could think about was the dance itself. Peeta held Katniss' hand as they walked into the hotel the prom was being held at. As the two of them walked into the ballroom Katniss was hit with the smell of alcohol and sweat.

Katniss let out a shaky breathe, "Well this charming,"

Katniss narrowed her eyes at the mass of people dancing. Girls were bent over with their hands on the floor while the boys hung on to their hips and dry humped them from behind. Katniss couldn't help but wonder what ever happened to the Waltz.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, Finnick and Annie are dancing over there, I'll meet you there in a minute," Peeta said as he turned to go to the punch bowl.

Katniss headed over to an empty table where her friends were dancing. The ball room was heavily decorated with tulle drapes and Christmas lights. Katniss sighed and slumped down in a chair scanning the room for people she knew. Delly was grinding on a black boy named Thresh while her baby blue dress fell down to show more boob than Katniss would like to have seen. Katniss kept her eye open for Peeta when she saw him being drug out to the dance floor by the school slut, Cashmere. She looked extra Barbie like in her short pink dress. Katniss felt sick when Cashmere grabbed Peeta placing him behind her and forcing his hands to her hips. Although Peeta looked utterly shocked and a bit annoyed, but he didn't pull away. Vegas Girl by Connor Maynard came on and that was Cashmere's cue to begin booty bumping into Peeta's pelvis.

Katniss couldn't watch this go down so she got up and rushed out of the ballroom and sat down on the floor in an empty hallway. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. This was the worst thing that could have happened to Katniss tonight. Katniss heard someone coming and looked up to her left to see Gale Hawthorne.

_This is just great, _Katniss thought. A flood of images entered Katniss' mind. Images of her pulling her shirt off, images of Gale kissing her neck and trailing down her torso, images of being woken up by a furious Peeta. Katniss didn't usually allow herself to visit that night and even though she didn't remember certain details she remembered enough to know she made a huge mistake.

Gale slid down to the floor beside Katniss and pulled a stray hair out of her face, "What's goin on in that crazy head of yours Everdeen?"

Katniss glared, "Nothing,"

Gale just smiled, "You're the prettiest girl here tonight and Peeta would be crazy to show any other girl attention, don't write him off yet Katniss, I'm sure he'll make it up to you,"

Katniss hoped so too, so when Gale stood up and offered his hand to Katniss, she obliged and followed him back into the ballroom.

Annie ran up and grabbed Katniss' hand while dragging her to the dance floor, "Common Kat, I know you love this song,"

Katniss did love this song it was Fell in Love With a Girl by the White Stripes, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Peeta standing in front of her motioning for her to join him. He grabbed her hands and started forcing her arms to swing back and forth. Katniss finally gave in and started throwing her head back and forth and laughing hysterically.

An hour later and Katniss was jumping along with everyone else to Cinema by Benny Benassi.

Peeta shouted out the lyrics, "YOU ARE MY CINEMA I COULD WATCH YOU FOREVER!"

Katniss was having one of the best times of her life and she couldn't help but notice that Peeta couldn't keep his hands off her. The two didn't need to dance provacatively to prove their intrigue in each other. The music died down and transitioned into a slower song. It was Shell Suite by Chad Valley, one of Katniss' favorites.

Peeta smiled and held his hand out, "May I have this dance Mr. Everdeen?"

Katniss couldn't contain the huge grin on her face as she grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. Peeta put on hand on the small of her back and the other in Katniss' small hand. Katniss leaned in and laid her head on his chest, taking in his wonderful smell.

The two swayed back and forth contently for a minute when Peeta leaned down close enough to brush his lips against Katniss' ear causing a shiver to ripple through her body, "Are you glad you came?"

Katniss leaned up and whispered back into Peeta's ear, "I'm more than glad,"

Once the song ended Peeta weaved Katniss and himself back to the table where everyone was sitting. Johanna stood up and said, "Are you losers coming to the after party?"

Katniss looked up at Peeta, "I don't have a pair of clothes, Peeta are you going?"

Peeta nodded his head, "Yeah and I swung by your house earlier to get clothes for you from Prim,"

Katniss scrunched her eyebrows, "Why didn't you guys just tell me earlier, I could have gotten my own clothes, who knows what Prim put together,"

Peeta looked at her apologetically, "Sorry but I didn't think you would agree to it unless we put you on the spot,"

Peeta was right, Katniss couldn't have imagined agreeing to going to an after party, "It's fine, so where is this party at?"

No one made eye contact with Katniss until Johanna said, "Cashmere's house"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was asked to have longer chapters so I'll try, just remember I'm a high school student and sometimes I only have time to write 1,500 word chapters. But I promise I'll try! I love getting reviews so thanks for the compliments!:)**

_Peeta's POV_

Peeta grunted awkwardly as Katniss struggled to change out of her dress in the back seat of his Jeep.

"Hey no peeking!" Katniss yelled at Peeta when he snuck a glance in his rearview mirror.

Peeta coughed and loosened his tie, "Relax, I was just making sure you were still there. You could have just changed at Cashmere's you know,"

Katniss laughed and climbed back into the passenger's seat, "Yeah and look like a freak when I casually walk into a rager with a prom dress on? No thank you."

Peeta drove into the driveway of Cashmere's mansion, he had been here before and nearly every memory of the place included beer pong and bong hits. Peeta didn't consider himself a huge partier but sometimes totally losing yourself in a game of Kings was necessary, he especially enjoyed himself when Katniss came along. It was one of the few times she could totally lose herself and not have to worry about all the shit she had been through. Besides, a drunk Katniss was the most entertaining thing Peeta had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Everdeen but you always look like a freak," Peeta said while shutting off the engine and hopping out of the car. Katniss got out of the car at the same time and adjusted her clothes. She was now wearing ripped jeans, a concert t shirt, and black converse. Peeta thought she looked just as pretty in this outfit as she did in her gown. Especially since her hair was now down in a mess of waves that fell in her face.

"And you have JBF hair," Peeta added with a sly girn.

Katniss looked at him and scrunched her eyebrows, "What's JBF hair?"

Peeta let out a loud laugh and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the overly large house, "It stands for Just Been Fucked, so basically your hair looks crazy, don't worry though it's kinda hot,"

Katniss' cheeks flamed red and she playfully jabbed her elbow into Peeta's ribs,"Shutup, you have JBF hair too!" Kantiss said as she reached up and messed up Peeta's hair.

Peeta brought his hand up to cover his mouth and widened his eyes jokingly, "Oh no, you don't think people are gonna think we just fucked, do you?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "You wish! You should probably go change, I'm sure you already know where the bathroom is,"

Peeta looked at Katniss thoughtfully, "Uhm why would think that?"

Katniss shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor of the entry way, "I dunno I just figured you and Cashmere had gotten friendly before,"

Peeta laughed, was she being serious, she knew everything about him, like the fact that the only person he 'had gotten friendly with' was Glimmer, "Hell no. Over my dead body, who knows what kind of diseases that girl has!"

This seemed to make Katniss happy, "Touche, I'll go get drinks, you go change and then meet me in the kitchen,"

Peeta nodded and turned to go to the bathroom, he did know where it was, but not for the reasons Katniss thought, he had used it a couple times to empty his stomach after a few too many shots. Peeta quickly took off his tux and put on his jeans. Before he put on his red and white baseball tee though, Peeta grabbed his cologne from his bag and sprayed it all over his torso,

"Can't be smellin rank now can we Mellark?" Peeta said as he pulled his shirt on. Peeta ran his hands under the water and styled his newly cropped waves in an upward direction. Katniss had recently suggested he get a haircut and Peeta always heard her talking about how 'sexy Rob Pattinson's hair is in the Twilight movies' so that was the look he was going for but he gave up and put his hat on and turned it backwards. He slipped on his vans and headed to the kitchen.

Kantiss was leaning up against the counter laughing with Finnick about God knows' what. Once Peeta got to Katniss he grabbed for the red plastic cup in her hand.

Peeta tilted the cup back and cringed as he took a big gulp, "Damn what is this, rubbing alcohol? Do you not know how to make a proper drink?"

Katniss put her hand on her hip and shook her head, "If YOU would have waited a second before turning into a full fledged alchie then you would have heard me tell you that I hadn't added any juice to it yet."

Peeta nodded his head, "Point taken, what were you two laughing about anyways?"

Finnick chuckled, "You missed it, Gale was trying to do a keg stand but Madge dropped his legs and he ate shit, don't worry he's fine, well physically he's fine I don't know about his ego though,"

Peeta couldn't help but laugh at the image of Gale falling on his face, "Oh I wasn't worried, wished I could have seen it,"

Just then Johanna ran up with Cato trailing behind her like a lost puppy, "You two are going to come do body shots, right now," She said as she grabbed Peeta and Katniss' hands.

Peeta looked at Katniss and he could tell she was a bit hesitant, "Ehh I don't know about that Jo,"

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Drink the rest of your drink, by the time you get over there you'll be drunk enough to think it's a good idea,"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders grabbed Katniss' hand and said, "Hell, it's prom night Kat, we need to live it up a little,"

Peeta didn't give himself or Katniss too much time to think about it. People did body shots all the time, it didn't have to be awkward. By the time they got to the table where everyone was doing the shots Peeta was feeling tipsy.

Kantiss looked at Peeta, "Beast before beauty, Mellark,"

Peeta laughed shakily and laid down on the table, he could see Cashmere and Delly glaring at Katniss as she lifted Peeta's shirt and made a trail of salt from his chest to his lower abdomen right above the waistband of his jeans. This feeling alone made Peeta's stomach turn.

Peeta and Katniss thought they were done with salt but then Johanna grabbed Katniss' wrist and made her add more salt to Peeta's neck. Katniss then placed a lime in Peeta's mouth. He could tell she was a little nervous but then Until Monday by Kid British came on and he could see Katniss relax as she looked in Peeta's eyes and gave him a wicked grin.

Katniss held her hair back and slowly bent down and ran her tongue up Peeta's stomach. Peeta suppressed a moan as he felt her tongue slide along the ridges of his abs. Just when Peeta thought things couldn't get any better Katniss came up to lick the salt from his neck and Peeta leaned his head back for better access. Katniss grabbed her shot and threw it back. Then, keeping eye contact with Peeta, she bent down and used her mouth to remove the lime.

Peeta didn't know if he had ever been so turned on before. He silently thanked the alcohol Gods for giving Katniss and himself enough confidence to do this.

Peeta got up and gave a small laugh, "Your turn Everdeen,"

To his surprise Katniss got up on the table eagerly and Peeta wondered if she was as turned on as him. Katniss slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her small and slightly toned stomach, Peeta prayed she would keep moving it up but she stopped right below her breasts. Peeta grabbed the salt and slowly poured it along her abdomen and then added more to her neck and placed the lime in her mouth. Peeta took a deep breath before lowering his head and sliding his tongue up her smooth stomach. Unlike Peeta, Katniss didn't even try to hide the moan that escaped her lips. This urged Peeta even more as he moved to her neck and lapped up every last piece of salt before softly kissing Katniss right under her ear. Lastly, Peeta grabbed the lime using his mouth and sucked it dry.

Katniss slowly sat up and Peeta grabbed her hand to help her off the table. Peeta just looked into her grey eyes that practically burned with passion. The two sat in silence looking at each other until a voice startled them.

"Damn guys, that was so hot, I can't wait to do this, where is Cato?" Johanna said looking around for her boy toy.

Kantiss laughed and put her hand on Peeta's shoulder, "That was pretty hot."

Peeta nodded his head spastically in agreement.

About an hour later and Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Madge, Finnick, Gale, Delly, and Cashmere were all in a game of Kings. Everyone was pretty drunk including Peeta and he wasn't sure how long it would be before he was a complete goner.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and cool down for a bit guys," Peeta said as he struggled to get up.

Peeta slipped into the guest bedroom and slumped down on the bed, just as he was about to close his eyes the door opened and he saw two slim legs walk over to him. It was Cashmere and the way she was looking at Peeta had him worried for his life.

Peeta sighed and laid his head back, "What do you want Cash? Shouldn't you be preying on a lower classmen downstairs?"

Cashmere slowly crawled onto Peeta, stradelling his legs, "I only want you Peeta. You're so nice and pretty and….nice,"

Cashmere hickuped and brought her hand up to her mouth, Peeta rolled his eyes. It really was pathetic how little respect some girls had for themselves. He sat up and gently put his hand on her shoulders.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, go to your room, put some pants on and go to bed," Peeta said as he worked to get the blonde off of himself.

Cashmere just wouldn't give up though, she pulled Peeta's hat off and leaned in and crushed her lips to him. He quickly jerked back," What did I just tell you, now get off of me before I force you,"

Just then Katniss walked up and grabbed Cashmere by her hair, "You heard him bitch, get up, Peeta may be too nice to slap the shit out of you but I'm not!"

Cashmere squeeled and jumped off of Peeta. Peeta had never seen Katniss look so worked up and he couldn't deny it was incredibly hot. Cashmere stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Peeta looked at Katniss and they both bust out laughing.

Kantiss slumped down on the bed next to Peeta, "Did you see her face! I think I made her cry,"

Peeta grabbed his hat and put it back on, "I think she may have peed her pants. That was awesome Katniss, you will forever be my hero,"

Katniss laughed and laid down on her back, Peeta did the same. The two laid there for about 3 minutes laughing uncontrollably. Their laughing finally died down and Peeta turned his head to look at Katniss. She whipped a tear away and looked back at Peeta. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. Peeta couldn't remember a time he wanted something more than he wanted Katniss right now.

Katniss looked at him questionably and gave a small laugh, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Peeta didn't give himself time to think about whether what he was doing was okay. He leaned over so he was hovering over Katniss, one arm on each side of her head, he bent down and brought his lips to hers. At first she was timid but then she leaned up and kissed him more fiercely. Peeta slid his hand through her hair and continued to move his mouth against hers. Katniss brought her hands up and turned Peeta's hat around so it was facing backwards to give him better access to her mouth. Peeta flicked his tongue out and ran it against Katniss' lips asking for entrance. Kantiss opened her mouth giving him permission and ran her tongue along his. She tasted like lime and tequila, it was Peeta's favorite new taste. Katniss ran her hands down Peeta's back and Peeta let out a small sigh. Just then Katniss laughed a little against his mouth.

Peeta slowly moved back and scrunched his eyebrows together, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Katniss giggled, "No, you look fine, I'm just really drunk and I know you are too. I don't wanna do anything we may regret tomorrow."

Peeta sighed and rolled off of her, "I may be drunk but I'll never regret doing what I just did."

Katniss rolled onto her side to look at him, "Yeah, me either,"

Katniss rolled back onto her back and the two looked at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, their heads touching, when Peeta finally spoke up.

"Best friends make out all the time right?"

Katniss laughed loudly, "God, I hope so."

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked Peeta and Katniss kissing! Next kiss will be in Katniss' POV. And yes there will be another one;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I just realized in chapter 5 I had Peeta say " " instead of "Ms" haha my bad! I should probably proof read these better! Oh and when I picture how Peeta looks I think of a blonde Matty Mckibben from Awkward, especially when he wears a backwards hat, so hot! I'm considering changing to writing in 1****st**** person narrative, let me know what you guys think! EnjoyJ**

_2 weeks after prom…_

Katniss sat on her bedroom floor leaning against her bed. She sighed and changed the song on her iPod. Tonight she was having a particularly hard time focusing on finishing her homework. 2 weeks had gone by since her and Peeta's drunken make out sesh and they were both awkwardly trying to avoid the topic. Katniss was always busy with work and school and so was Peeta so the only time they saw each other was at school. Anytime Katniss looked in Peeta's eyes all she could think of was his lips, and his body on hers. Katniss didn't mind these thoughts, hell she enjoyed them, but it made alone time with Peeta weird. Katniss had made herself sick from worrying until finally her and Peeta decided to work something out.

_Flashback 2 hours ago…_

_Katniss twirled her fingers in her lap and tapped her foot on the floor of Peeta's jeep. Katniss knew she should have drove herself to school this morning, then she could have avoided this awkward silence between her and Peeta._

"_Just relax Katniss!" Peeta said as he pulled into Katniss' driveway and shut off the engine._

_Kantiss looked at Peeta and opened her eyes wide, she couldn't believe he just yelled at her like that, "Peeta, you know I can't control my anxiety sometimes! Especially when you force me to ride home with you and then look at me like how you're looking at me right now!"_

_Peeta shook his head and laughed, "Force you? I'm pretty sure you accepted my offer .8 seconds after I asked you. And what do you mean the way I look at you?"_

_Katniss rolled her eyes. Peeta knew exactly what look he was making. It was the same look he made when he saw her before prom and the same look he made before he kissed her, "Peeta, we kissed. We kissed when we were drunk and now things are awkward. I understand if you regret what happened but I would really like it if we could go back to the way things were,"_

_Peeta looked at Katniss and put his hand on her knee. Katniss yelled out in frusteration and threw her hands up, "That! Right there! You're doing it again, that look you make right before you say something or do something that makes me anxious and confused!"_

_Peeta laughed again, Katniss really wished he would stop doing that, "Katniss I'm sorry if my 'looks' are making you anxious, and I definitely don't regret the kiss. I'm just as confused about all of this as you are. I mean we're supposed to be best friends, last I checked best friends don't make out and enjoy it,"_

_Katnisss sighed and leaned her head back against the seat, "What are we gonna do Peet? I don't wanna ruin what he have, but I don't know if I'm willing to be just friends with you,"_

_Katniss can't believe she just admitted that. She closed in her eyes, too worried to look at Peeta as he rejected her. Just then Katniss felt Peeta's hand brush her cheek and she opened one eye. He was making that look._

"_I feel the same way Kat. I think we should just continue being best friends and if we end up becoming more, so be it. I don't wanna rush anything or put a label on it until we know for sure what's going on,"_

_Katniss felt about 500 butterflies fighting in her stomach, "I can do that, no labels, just see what happens?"_

_Peeta smiled, "Just see what happens,"_

_Back to present…._

So that was what they agreed to. They were gonna continue being best friends and if things become more then neither one of them would try to stop it. Katniss was definitely happy with this agreement, but she was also worried. What if they did become more and then they broke up. The two definitely couldn't go back to being friends after something like that. Katniss threw her head back, why did she have to fall in love with her best friend?

Katniss needed some girl advice, pronto, 'Prim!"

2 minutes later Prim strolled into Katniss' room holding her hideous cat, "You rang?"

Katniss patted the spot next to her on the floor, "Come sit, you're about to get an inside scoop on the complicated story that is my life, little duck,"

Prim sat her cat down and clapped her hands as she scurried to sit next to Katniss, "Ooo tell me! Tell me!"

Katniss sucked in her breath, "I kissed Peeta-"

Prim squeeled but Katniss spoke before she had the chance to say anything, "Wait till I'm done. Anyways it happened 2 weeks at the after prom party. We were both drunk and one thing led to the other. We finally decided today that we were gonna wait and see if things heated up but I don't know if I should ignore my feelings and keep what we have or if I should try for something more?"

Katniss didn't realize how nice it felt to say that out loud until she let out a huge breath, "Oh and if you tell mom anything I kill the cat,"

Prim laughed, "Well first of all, congrats on making out with Peeta, that boy is hot. Second of all, finally! You two have clearly been in love with each other since you met, even if you didn't realize until recently. And lastly, I say go for it. I know you cherish your friendship with him, but imagine how great you guys would be as a couple."

With that Prim scooped up Buttercup and walked out. Katniss sat thinking about what her sister said until she finally grabbed her phone and typed a text to Peeta.

**I've got two tickets to see The Host on friday night, wanna come? We can "see what happens";)**

Before she could regret it Katniss pressed send.

**A/N: I know this was short but since I posted a chapter earlier I figured you guys wouldn't mind!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay I've got 10 reviews! Keep up the work, reviews really encourage me to write because it lets me know how you feel so please continue writing reviews!:)**

Katniss sighed and let the water pour down on her body and head. Steam swirled around the shower as she finally moved to turn the water off. Katniss had been in the shower for the last 30 minutes, it was a good place for her to think. She could barely hear anything in the safety of the tiled walls and drumming water. Katniss was 9 when she had her first panic attack, she didn't know what was happening just that she wished it would stop. Her mother and father were celebrating their 10th anniversary and a bunch of people were over. Katniss was sitting in the corner trying to avoid the other children when a group of them walked up to her and started asking questions all at the same time. Katniss explained that she couldn't think when they all talked to her at once so then they all laughed and started saying she was crazy. Next thing Katniss knew she was on the floor clutching her ears, trying to block everyone out. Her dad came and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. By then Katniss was hypervenolating and couldn't get her breathing under control. In an attempt to calm her down, her father put her in the shower and let the water fall onto her. He explained that when he was oversees it hardly rained but when it did he would go outside and stand in it because it reminded him of home.

Since that day anytime Katniss started to get anxious she would go and sit in her shower. She knew it was weird but it helped and it reminded her of her father. Katniss wiped the steam from the mirror and began brushing her damp hair. It smelled like grapefruits. Peeta would be at her house in an hour to go to the movies so Katniss decided to get an early start on getting ready. She applied a layer of vanilla lotion all over her body and then applied some blush and mascara. Katniss wasn't sure what to do with her hair so she strolled down to Prims room who was looking deeply at her computer.

"I need help with my hair, " Katniss exhaled and plopped down on her sisters bed.

Prim grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom, "Sit,"

Katniss obeyed and allowed Prim to use her skilled hands for the next 20 minutes. When she was done Katniss got up to inspect her work. Her hair was in messy waves with her bangs French braided and pinned back. It was casual and cute and perfect for Katniss.

"Thanks Prim," Katniss said as she began to walk out.

Prim nodded her head, "No problem Kat, but you do know you're gonna need to learn how to look like a girl on your own one day,"

Katniss sighed, "Yeah yeah whatever, I'm pretty sure the fact that I have boobs means I'm not required to actually TRY and look like girl,"

Prim rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut so Katniss stalked back to her room to get changed. She opted for dark distressed jeans, a black and white striped shirt that was more form fitting than what she would normally wear, and then she finished the look with her black converse. Peeta wouldn't be at her house for another 10 minutes so Katniss layed down on her bed and popped her ear phones in. Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes was the first song to come on and Katniss laughed. _It would be this song_, Katniss thought to herself.

Katniss laid on her bed for what felt like hours until she finally heard a knock on the door. Katniss jumped up and ran to the door as Haymitch was getting up too.

"I've got it grandpa, it's just Peeta," Katniss said as she opened the door.

Peeta stood of her. _He is so damn hot_, Katniss thought. He was wearing perfectly fit jeans and a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Katniss let her eyes travel to his face to see he was smiling widely allowing a dimple to surface on his right cheek. Katniss' heart fluttered. She wasn't sure how he always managed to look perfect, he even ditched that hat of his and managed to style his hair in a very sexy and messy way. It reminded Katniss of Edward Cullen.

Haymitch finally cleared his throat, "Well are you gonna let the boy in sweetheart?"

Katniss laughed shakily and motioned for Peeta to come inside. He walked in and placed a tupaware container on the table, "I brought you guys some cheese buns. Every time I give them to Katniss to give to you she ends up eating them all,"

Katniss punched Peeta in the arm, "Shutup!"

Peeta rubbed his arm, "Ow,"

Effie stood up and grabbed the container, "That was very kind of you Peeta, and trust me I know just how much Katniss likes to eat,"

Katniss glared at her grandmother, "As much as I really enjoy this conversation, Peeta and I need to get going. Tell mom I'll be home before 11,"

Haymitch nodded his head, "Will do,"

Katniss grabbed Peeta's arm and dragged him outside where he opened the car door for her to get in. Once they were both in the car Katniss turned the radio on.

She looked at Peeta, "I really don't appreciate you and my grandmother discussing how much of a cow I am,"

Peeta laughed and started pulling out of the driveway, "It's not like it shows, you probably weigh as much as my left leg, besides I like a girl who can eat,"

Katniss crossed her arms and grinned at Peeta, "How much did Glimmer eat?"

Peeta through his head back and laughed, but didn't answer Katniss' question, "Your hair looks nice, it reminds me of Pocohontas,"

Katniss couldn't help but bust out laughing, "Pocohontas? Really Peeta?"

Peeta rubbed his jaw laughing along with her, "What? She wore braids right?"

Katniss just laughed and shook her head. 10 minutes later Peeta and Katniss were walking into the theater. Katniss worked part time there and got free tickets all the time so they strolled past the long line to the boy collecting tickets. Katniss recognized the boy but she had never personally worked with him. Katniss smiled at the boy as her and Peeta got closer and could feel his eyes trailing over her body. She looked around the room and crossed her arms awkwardly to cover her chest.

Peeta coughed and put his hand on the boys shoulder, "Keep your eyes on your own test, got it bud?"

The boy looked like he was going to pee as he looked up at Peeta and shook his head, "I wasn't meaning to stare or anything I just-"

Peeta cut him off, "Sure thing, we good to go?"

The boy shook his head and motioned his hand to the direction Katniss and Peeta should go.

Katniss looked up at Peeta in disbelief, "What the hell was that? Keep your eyes on you own test? What does that even mean?" Katniss said laughing.

Peeta shrugged his shoulders, "It means I didn't like how he was looking at you. And since when do you wear shirts that tight?"

Katniss was amazed, she couldn't believe how possessive Peeta was being. It should annoy her but instead it just made her want to lay a big one on him right in front of everyone.

Katniss stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Do you not like my shirt Peeta?"

Peeta ran his eyes down Katniss' body and then back up, slowing down on her chest area, "No I like your shirt a lot which means every guy in here probably like's it too,"

Katniss rolled her eyes and grabbed Peeta's arm to drag him into their theater.

About 2 hours later Katniss and Peeta were walking to her front door. It was only a little after 9 so Katniss told Peeta he could come inside to hang out for a bit.

"I thought it was really good, Max Irons is so hot," Katniss said as she closed the front door.

They both took their shoes off and looked at Prim who was laying on the couch watching Awkward, "Max Irons is really hot," Prim said agreeing with Katniss.

Peeta rolled his eyes, "Hey Prim."

Prim put her most dazzling smile on, "Hello Peeta. Don't worry Max isn't hotter than you,"

Peeta laughed, "Oh I wasn't worried,"

It was Katniss' turn to roll her eyes, "Are grandma and grandpa sleeping? Is mom home yet?"

Prim laughed at her show and turned to look at Katniss, "Yes and no. But mom should be home soon,"

Katniss nodded her head calmly, "Kay well Peeta and I will be in my room for a bit, if you need anything just yell,"

Katniss walked into her room with Peeta trailing behind her, "We can play some Xbox I guess?" Katniss said as she heard the door shut behind them.

Katniss turned around to see Peeta very close to her. Close enough to feel his breath on her forehead.

Peeta's cheeks were flush and he shook his head, "I had something else in mind,"

Katniss let out a shaky laugh as Peeta got even closer, his eyes were burning into her soul, "What did you have in mind?"

Peeta raised his hand and gently rubbed the end of Katniss' hair then leaned down and kissed her forehead then her cheek and then the other cheek, "Oh you know," Peeta said trailing down and placing a kiss on her neck.

Katniss closed her eyes relishing in how good Peeta's lips felt on her skin, "Mmm, yeah sure,"

Peeta pulled back and laughed, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Katniss opened her eyes and her cheeks grew hot, she suddenly had no idea what he had just said, "I have no idea what you just said,"

Peeta smirked and switched places with Katniss so she was now leaning against the door and he was inches away from her, "That good huh?"

Katniss nodded her head and smiled. She stood on her toes and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers, she hooked her arm around his neck to get closer to him. Peeta's kiss became hungrier and so did Katniss' so when Peeta finally ran his tongue along her lips Katniss eagerly opened her mouth allowing him access. Katniss heard Peeta groan as she flicked her tongue around his mouth. Katniss smirked. Peeta trailed his arm down Katniss' side and rested his large hand on her lower back, his thumb gently touching the smooth skin between her shirt and jeans. Katniss suddenly needed to touch him more so she removed her lips and began placing kisses along Peeta's jaw, swirling her tongue along his neck.

"Katniss! Are you in there?"

Katniss opened her eyes, "Shit! My mom!" Katniss pushed Peeta off a little too hard and he landed on the floor.

He looked up at her laughing, "Wow, was that necessary? Your mom lets us hang out alone in here all the time,"

Katniss smoothed down her hair and ran to look in her bathroom mirror, "Exactly, if she caught us doing what we were just doing she most definitely would not allow us to hang out alone, ever."

Peeta nodded his head and rose to his feet just as Katniss' mom walked into the room.

Katniss' mother was still in her scrubs and she looked exhausted, "Oh hello Peeta, I didn't know you were here,"

Peeta smiled politely, "Sorry Ms. Everdeen, I should probably be leaving now anyways,"

Katniss crossed her arms, "Peeta it's only 9:30, you don't need to leave yet,"

Katniss' mom gave a stern look at Katniss, "I haven't seen you all day, I wanna hang out with you and Prim. Peeta you'll see Katniss tomorrow I'm sure,"

Peeta awkwardly looked between Katniss and her mother, Katniss gave him a stern look, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Katniss, text me."

Katniss huphed and glared at him, "Sure thing,"

Peeta tilted his head and smiled, "Goodnight ,"

"Goodnight Peeta," Katniss' mom replied as Peeta walked out of the room.

Katniss walked to her mom and her mom reached out and put her arm around Katniss to lead her out of her room and down the hall, "Common sweety, let's go watch The Voice and swoon over Adam Levine,"

Katniss smiled and leaned her head on her mom's shoulder. The only person she wanted to swoon over was Peeta.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If anyone is confused on the time frame, as of this chapter the characters are in their last week of high school. Thanks for the reviews! EnjoyJ**

_Peeta POV_

Peeta walked down the school hallway with Finnick keeping an eye out for Katniss. Since the movies a week ago Peeta and Katniss had kept things pretty normal. They hung out at school, went out to lunch and played Call of Duty, things they did regularly, the only difference is now there was a lot more sexual tension. Peeta had agreed to keep things casual and see what happens but he was 110% sure he was no longer content with only being best friends with Katniss.

"Bro, you gotta tell me what's going on with you and Kitty Kat," Finnick wiggled his eyebrows at Peeta as the two boys walked into the lunch line.

Peeta grabbed an apple and 2 sandwiches, "Eww, I hate it when you call her Kitty Kat, and nothing man, we're the same thing we've been for the last 5 years, friends,"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Bull shit! You two have been into each other for a while now and recently it's becoming painfully obvious. She's so hot, the only reason I haven't tried to get with that is because I knew you were into her,"

Peeta shook his head and sat down at an empty lunch table and took a swig of water, "What about Annie? I thought you really liked her,"

"Well yeah, I really really like Annie, but we've only been dating for 6 months, the 3 years before that when I wasn't with her is when I wanted to get with Katniss. It's not like I had an actual chance with her, you're clearly the only guy she's ever liked." Finnick replied as he took a bite of pizza.

Peeta had a hard time believing that last comment, "Oh yeah what about Gale, cause I have a very vivid memory of finding her and that asshole in bed together,"

Peeta always blamed himself for that night. He dragged her to the party, he urged her to drink more. Finnick shook his head back and forth, "You know she was pretty messed up that night and it didn't mean anything. Besides every girl has to lose her virginity at some point just like you had to lose yours. Look on the bright side man, when you guys finally fuck it won't be so awkward cause you've done it before,"

Peeta choked on his sandwich and punched his friend hard on the arm, "That's a terrible way to look at it! I've only had sex twice and it was with a she devil," Peeta was talking about Glimmer of course. It took him a while to forgive himself for the decisions he made when it came to that girl, "And I just told you me and Katniss are still just friends, we most like won't be fucking anytime soon," No matter how much Peeta may want to.

Finnick raised his eyebrows, "Whatever dude but if you don't get on that quick another guy is going to,"

Peeta sighed mostly because he knew Finnick was probably right. Peeta pulled out his phone and was about to text Katniss when he saw her walking into the lunch room. He thought she looked so beautiful even when she wasn't trying. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing cutoff shorts that came just above her knees to show off her toned legs. Peeta chuckled when he saw her Black Ops 2 hoodie.

Katniss smiled and sat down next to Peeta, "Hey guys, Peeta did you get me a sandwich?"

Peeta could smell grapefruits, it was probably Katniss' shampoo, "Yeah, here it is," Peeta said while sliding the sandwich to Katniss.

Peeta took a big bite of his sandwich, "what took you so long to get here?"

Katniss scrunched her nose, "Gross, can you not talk to me with your mouth full. But anyways, the weirdest thing happened, I was in the art room talking to Marvel Dixon because I guess he wants to use me as his model for an art project and-"

Peeta looked at Finnick who was mouthing 'told you so'. Peeta rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Katniss as she continued her story.

"Once we were done talking I went to look at some of the art student's portfolios and I came across a very talented young artist by the name of Peeta Mellark," Katniss grinned and pulled a picture from her bag and Peeta's cheeks grew hot.

He quickly reached out to grab the picture but Katniss jerked back faster and stood up, "Peeta I didn't know you liked flowers so much? Oh and let's not forget about the butterflies,"

Peeta was growing redder and redder by the second. He stood up and reached out for the picture again but Katniss just laughed and turned around to get away from Peeta's grasp, "I'm surprised there's no faeries somewhere in this drawing,"

Finnick sat at the table practically crying from laughter and Peeta knew it was time to step up his game. He reached out and turned Katniss around so she was facing him but she moved her hands behind her back. Peeta wasn't about to give up so he reached his arms around Katniss and grabbed her wrists and she started laughing.

"You are so ticklish!" Peeta said with a sly grin and began tickling Katniss sides.

Katniss began laughing hysterically and thrashing around in Peeta's arms, she was just about to give up the picture when Peeta heard steps come up behind him.

"You two are just so cute," Johanna said with Annie and Madge standing beside her, all grinning widely.

Peeta stepped back from Katniss and ran his hand through his hair, "Katniss thought she was being funny because she found one of my drawings in the art room,"

Katniss just smiled and handed the picture to Johanna, "Oh please, the drawing is amazing, I just thought it was funny that you drew a picture of flowers,"

Peeta crossed his arms and reached out to get his picture back, "We were supposed to draw our favorite place and mine was the meadow behind your house where we spent the summer after 7th grade,"

Madge brought her hand to her heart and made a sappy face, "Aww, Katniss! Did you hear that? Would you two get married already?"

Peeta rolled his eyes and sat back down, "I want my wife to appreciate my art,"

Katniss smiled apologetically and sat next to Peeta, "You know how much I like your work, did I or did I not allow you to paint a mural on my bedroom wall?"

Peeta laughed, "Yes you did,"

Katniss patted his leg, "Well there you go. Am I wife material now?"

Peeta looked around the table at his friend's intrigued faces. He grabbed Katniss' arm and made her stand up. Peeta then dropped to his knee and Katniss' cheeks flamed bright red.

"Peeta, stop this, everyone's looking," Katniss said in a hushed voice as she tried to force Peeta back to his feet.

Peeta grinned and grabbed Katniss' small hand, "Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the extraordinary honor of…..driving me him from school? My car is in the shop."

Katniss glared at Peeta and punched him in the arm as he rose to his feet laughing, "Hell no! You can walk!"

Finnick, Johanna, Madge, and Annie were roaring with laughter as Peeta and Katniss sat back down at the table.

Once the laughing finally died down Madge smoothed down her blonde hair, "Kay guys so I have some pretty big news,"

Johhana and Annie suppressed a smile as Madge continued, "My father just told me last night that I have an all exspences paid trip to Mexico and I'm allowed to bring you freaks with me!"

Peeta's widened his eyes in shock. He was gonna be going to Mexico, even better he was gonna be going to Mexico with Katniss.

Peeta pressed his palms to the table and leaned forward, "You mean to tell me that we're all going to Mexico without any supervision and everything is free?"

Madge widened her grin, "Yup! My dad and I made a deal my freshmen year that if I managed to have a 3.8 or better come graduation time then I was allowed to go to Mexico with my friends and guess who got a 3.9? That's right bitches, me!'

Johanna squeeled, "Ahhh! I'm so excited! Tell them when we leave Madge."

"We leave the week after graduation!" Madge said.

Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand in excitement and said, "That's in 2 weeks!"

Made nodded her head, "Exactly, so you guys have 2 weeks to prepare yourselves for booze and babes!"

Peeta couldn't contain his excitement as Katniss drove him home, "Can you believe this? We're going to Mexico in 2 weeks where we won't have to worry about parents or legal drinking ages,"

Katniss pulled into Peeta's driveway and shut off her engine and turned to look at Peeta, "Seriously, hopefully my mom is okay with it. She should be, I've never given her a reason to not trust me,"

Peeta hadn't thought about what his parents would think but he wasn't too worried, his dad owed him for working so hard at the bakery, besides it was free and he was 18, "There's gonna be so many drunk girls for me to take advantage of," Peeta said jokingly just to see what Katniss would say.

Katniss narrowed her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. She reached over and put her hand around Peeta's neck and brought him in for a rough kiss. Peeta shuttered, they hadn't kissed since after the movies a week ago and Peeta didn't realize how much he missed the feeling of Katniss' lips until now. Peeta forced his tongue into Katniss' mouth and glided it along her teeth, he tried to lean closer but his seatbelt locked. Peeta growled in aggravation and unbuckled, Katniss giggled and began climbing over to straddle Peeta's lap. Peeta ran his hands along her back and began trailing kisses along Katniss' neck, sucking and nipping at her smooth flesh. Katniss moaned ran her hands through Peeta's hair. Peeta smiled against her neck.

Katniss abruptly pulled back, her eyes flaming with passion as she crawled back to the driver's seat.

Peeta looked at her questionably, "That was so hot, why did you stop?"

Katniss smiled and reached over to smooth out Peeta's now wild hair, "I just wanted you to see what you would be missing if you decided take advantage of any other drunk girl besides me,"

Peeta laughed and opened his door to get out of the car, "Oh dear God! I cannot wait for Mexico,"


End file.
